The Lightning Thief: Knee Deep in Time
by KitkatMoon
Summary: This is another Re-read, but with a change. It will be my way that I know won't happen but love to be for the ending of HOO. Percy Jackson: Guardian of Earth, etc.


"The Lightning Thief" Knee Deep In Time

**Summary: This is another Re-read, but with a change and my way that I know won't happen but love to be for the ending of HOO. Percy Jackson: Guardian of Earth, etc.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan all characters except for Kat and My take on some Primordial gods.**

**Props to Peace Phoenix for giving me pairing Ideas and to every other writer on FanFiction. net that does this kind of writing.**

**Warnings: Homosexuality**

**Main Pairings: Hermes/Percy, Apollo/Percy, Nico/Percy **

**I have a side plot too! This is also my first story.**

******Not sure what will happen quite yet and I don't have a Beta person, so be easy on me.**

_Italics: Thoughts_

On Olympus some time in the Past

Hestia POV:

I sat by the hearth as always in the throne room at night on a full moon in the fall. Staring at the moon was always as calming as staring at the fire for me, when I felt something . . . something I couldn't place coming from in the hearth. I wasn't sure what to do and no one else was in the throne room right now. I had looked left and right on instinct and when I looked back I saw a golden light in the middle of the fire. I looked at it for a little over a minute when a note came out of the flames and landed in my lap. It was a Note written in neat handwriting.

Hello Hestia,

I can't tell you the reasons, but you need to get the Olympians, and Hades in the throne room ASAP. Your champion will probably pass out from working this hard to keep the light going so the sooner the better.

Love you, Kat

I was immediately caught off guard, KAT! I knew who she was, and for her or any of her family to get involved must be something big. The first thing I did was send three pulsing signals from the hearth to call all the Olympians. I knew it would work because it sent a signal to all the hearts of the Olympians that their homes were in danger on Olympus. I was most compelled to do this because of the part in the note that said I had a champion and that he or she would PASS OUT. I would think Kat would hold the magic herself then make someone else do it. _Unless-_

I didn't get to think about it, because everyone started popping in with armor on and weapons ready. Apollo was the first with his amour radiating light and a bow in his hand with an arrow ready to fire. Hermes, Ares, and Hephaestus came in almost at once. George and Martha were in Lassoer mode; Ares has his spear and shield ready; and Hephaestus had a newly made weapon of an Imperial Gold axe on one end and a Celestial Bronze hammer on the other connected melded with Iron and other gear mechanizes. Zeus, Hera, Demeter, and Dionysius popped in 2.3 seconds later; following behind were the last Olympians Artemis, Poseidon, and Athena, probably because they had to pass on whatever they were doing to someone else. In Artemis's case, getting Zoe to drive her chariot to continue her job with the Moon.

All of them, with their weapons of power ready looked to each other, before all at once looking to me. Zeus was about to ask why I had called everybody here in a authoritative and irritated voice since there was no one else was even in the throne room, until he saw the look that was on me face which was looking very nervously at the fire with probably tons of other emotions playing in my head. A bit scared, happy, tense, and, anticipation, but for all different reasons. I called out to Hermes before anybody could say anything "Go get Hades in here as fast as you can!" Without a second thought Hermes was gone, knowing that it wasn't the time to question.

Everybody had questioning looks on their faces for the reason to Hestia's actions, and Zeus was about to ask again, Hermes and Hades came in, Hermes panting and Hades with an alarmed look on his face.

Hermes POV:

I flashed into the entrance to the underworld and thought of the quickest way of calling hades. Within a millisecond I shouted a loud a possible "HESTIA'S IN TROUBLE." All of the Ghosts in the Lobby fell to the ground at the volume, and Charon with a shocked face whet deaf and passed out.

Hades POV:

I was talking with Thanatos when . . .

**Let me know what you think and whether I should continue or not. I would love to know what you guys think.**

**I suggest: (I love reading the most)**

**-Checking out Peace Phoenix's work**

**-**_**This Is So Not Happening**_** by Demonic Hope (re-read)**

**-XTheSonofHadesX's work**


End file.
